50 Nuances de Bleus
by Clizteroad
Summary: Malgré l'interdiction de Barbe Bleue, sa femme pénètre le cabinet secret aux milles malices...


50 Nuances de Bleus

  
  


Il était une fois un homme qui avait de beaux appartements à la ville et la campagne, des montres d'or et d'argent et des véhicules de toute beauté mais par malheur, cet homme si puissant avait la barbe bleue : cela le rendait si laid qu'il n'arrivait ni dans les bars, ni même sur Internet à trouver la partenaire d'un soir.

Une de ses voisines bien charmante mais, hélas, un peu trop âgée à son goût, avait deux filles bien désirables. Désespéré, le jeune homme vint à leur rencontre. Elles n'en voulaient point toutes les deux car malgré leur fascination pour son physique hors norme, elles ne pouvaient se résoudre à fréquenter un homme qui eut la barbe bleue. 

L'homme ne désespérait pas, il pouvait se rendre très patient quand il savait que le joyau était à portée de main. Les jours passèrent. Ses pulsions sexuelles devenaient de plus en plus fortes, en particulier sur l'une des sœurs : Lola ? Lucie ? Il ne souvenait plus, la seule chose dont il se remémorait était la parfaite combinaison de sa poitrine et de ses hanches, de son corps plein de grâce que l'on avait envie de prendre et d'explorer. Il décida alors de l'inviter chez lui. D'abord méfiante pendant de longues minutes, elle se laissa peu à peu séduire par l'éloquence du mâle qui lui promettait une soirée tout simplement inoubliable par ses surprises culinaires. Le soir vint, Barbe bleue était prêt à passer aux choses sérieuses. Dans la pièce où il attendait l'arrivée de son fantasme régnait une table habilement dressée. Deux épaisses bougies suintaient sous la chaleur de flammes ardentes. L'éclairage tamisé laissait entrevoir par ses caresses les couverts brillants, prêt à être maniés. L'attente le rendait nerveux, il commençait à se sentir à l'étroit. 

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Sortant peu à peu de ses pensées honteuses, il se dirigea vers l'entrée. Elle était là, dans une robe blanche la rendant presque innocente. Le tissu qui l'enveloppait laissait entrevoir ses courbes. Sa chevelure flamboyante soulignait la pâleur de sa peau. Quant à son rouge à lèvres, il rendait sa bouche pulpeuse encore plus désirable.

Alors que le repas touchait à sa fin, et que la tension était à son apogée, Barbe Bleue, guidé par ses pulsions, se résigna à passer à l'action. Prenant par le cou l'objet de tous ses désirs, il commença par arracher la robe qui le narguait depuis le début de la soirée. A la vue de sa poitrine généreuse, il sentit une chaleur lui brûler le membre, sa virilité était au bord de l'explosion. Ses mains exploraient le corps de sa soumise et il commença à caresser sa fleur moite. Soudain, les gémissements devinrent de plus en plus violents…

  
  


Un mois passa. Les deux amants avaient emménagé ensemble. Aux yeux de la femme, la barbe bleue n'était plus si choquante, elle venait à l'apprécier. Hélas, elle allait devoir s'en priver, car ce dernier devait partir six semaines pour un voyage d'affaires. Lui laissant son trousseau de clefs personnel, il ajouta : 

« Voilà les clefs des deux grands dressings, voilà celles de la galerie d'art voilà celles de mes coffres forts, où est mon argent et voici la dernière, celle de mon cabinet personnel. Je vous défends d'y rentrer et je vous le défends de telle sorte que s'il vous arrive de l'ouvrir, ma colère pourrait s'abattre sur votre petit cul de porcelaine. »

Elle promit de lui obéir et après l'avoir tendrement embrassé elle fixa l'horizon, voyant son véhicule disparaitre à cinq rues d'ici.

A peine rentrée dans la villa, elle laissa de côté sa conscience. Pressée par sa curiosité, elle alla précipitamment vers la porte condamnée. Clefs en main, elle s'arrêta quelque temps, songeant à la défense de son amant. Mais la tentation était si forte qu'elle ne put s'empêcher d'insérer brutalement la tige métallique dans la fente étroite glacée. Poussant la porte doucement, elle vit au premier abord que de sombres formes intimidantes. Seul le velours rouge qui tapissait le sol était visible pour elle. Voulant en découvrir plus, elle palpa les murs à la recherche d'un interrupteur. Ce dernier actionné, elle eut le souffle coupé face à la surprise qui se trouvait devant elle. Le cabinet personnel de Barbe bleue était une salle de jeux sexuels. Les murs étaient ornés de martinets et de fouets en tous genres. Au centre de la pièce était disposé un lit de couleur rouge, où de nombreuses paires de menottes étaient placées. Devant elle trônait un coffre fermé elle actionna le verrou et l'ouvrit. Ses joues devinrent rouges écarlates tandis que ses mains, de plus en plus moites avaient en leur disposition un énorme godemichet. 

Sentant qu'elle venait de commettre une erreur en venant ici, elle décida de partir précipitamment de la pièce en prenant soin de la refermer à clefs. Tant émue soit-elle, elle oublia malencontreusement de refermer le coffre plein de malice…

Les semaines passèrent et Barbe bleue revint de son voyage. L'affaire était conclue et un nouveau contrat avait vu le jour. Encore tout enchanté par ces nouvelles, ce dernier demanda à son amante de lui redonner ses clefs. Elle les lui donna d'une main si tremblante, qu'il devina sans peine tout ce qui s'était passé.

« Pourquoi ma chère, votre main est-elle si moite ? Serait-ce mon retour qui vous dispose tant d'émois ?

Oui…oui, je pense que votre manque m'a beaucoup affecté, ces six semaines sans vous voir ont été extrêmement longues.

Mon manque ? Vous êtes sûre ? Je le sais bien moi ce qui vous tourmente tant ! Avouez que vous êtes entrée dans le cabinet malgré mon interdiction !

Une fois l'écho de sa voix dissipé, il prit sa compagne par le bras et la tira violemment afin de l'emmener avec lui.

« Je vous avais prévenu ! Vous aviez l'interdiction d'y pénétrer ! Mon courroux va s'abattre sur vous pendant des jours, la seule chose que je vous autoriserai à dire sera « encore » ! Cette pièce était une surprise pour vous, mais vous avez tout gâché ! Elle n'était pas encore prête… »

Découvrant la véritable nature de son amant, elle prit peur. La figure irrésistible qu'elle s'était faite de lui s'effondra d'un coup. Tout allait trop loin pour elle. Les jeux qu'ils pratiquaient l'excitait mais devenir son esclave sexuel lui paraissait insurmontable. Se souvenant de la visite de ses deux frères en fin d'après-midi, elle cria :

« Lâchez-moi je vous en supplie ! S'il vous plait ! Laissez-moi un peu de temps seule pour me préparer ! Je vous promets que vous pourrez ensuite abattre votre colère sur mon corps comme il vous le plaira ! »

A l'idée d'une peau lisse et parfumée, Barbe bleue la laissa se préparer dans ses appartements. Cette dernière, montée au dernier étage fixait au travers de la baie vitrée les rues bondées de monde. Elle cherchait du regard ses frères qui pouvaient surgir à tout moment. Hélas, au bout de quinze minutes, toujours aucune trace d'eux. Barbe Bleue, impatient vint à la chercher. Ouvrant la porte brutalement, il hurla :

« Il suffit ! Que vous soyez prête ou non, il est heure de votre supplice ! »

Descendant avec lui dans le cabinet, elle ne cessait de s'imaginer les tourments qu'il allait exécuter sur et dans sa chaire. Entrant dans la pièce, ce dernier vit que son coffre était ouvert, il attacha la femme devenue son esclave puis, le regard lubrique, lança :

« Je vois que vous avez découvert mon coffre de plaisir aussi, il me semble donc approprié de commencer par celui-ci. »

Sortant le monstre de caoutchouc, la femme su qu'elle allait en baver.

Dehors, dans les rues, les deux frères arrivèrent enfin. Se pointant devant la porte de la villa, ils entendirent après leurs appels quelques cris calfeutrés. Horrifiés par ce qu'ils entendirent, ils défoncèrent la porte en entrèrent dans l'habitat immense. Suivant les hurlements, ils tombèrent vite sur le bourreau et leur sœur nue, épuisée. Après avoir immobilisé et assommé le prédateur, ils appelèrent la police. La pauvre sœur était presque aussi amochée que son amant, et n'avait pas la force de se lever pour embrasser ses frères.

Il se trouva que Barbe Bleue était un homme bien connu de la police. Jugement fait, il resta pour le restant de ses jours en prison. La femme quant à elle trouva un fort honnête homme, qui lui fit oublier le mauvais temps qu'elle avait passé avec la Barbe bleue. 

  
  


  
  



End file.
